


A primera vista

by Tete93



Series: Reto #2 "Dulce princesa" del Foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza". [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: Jasmine tenía cinco años cuando lo vio por primera vez. Era el ser más bello del mundo. Este fic participa en el Reto #2 "Dulce princesa" del Foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".





	A primera vista

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito para el Reto #2 "Dulce princesa" del Foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".
> 
> El reto: Escribir sobre las princesas de Disney, pero el desafío es que consigan escribir sobre ellas en nada más ni nada menos que 155 palabras exactas.
> 
> Princesa: Jasmine
> 
> Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen le pertenece a Disney, yo no gano ni medio centavo por escribir esto.

Jasmine tenía cinco años cuando llegó el Príncipe Hud a Agrabah. El padre de Hud, quería casar a Jasmine con su hijo para formar una alianza política con Agrabah. Jasmine no entendía mucho de política, pero estaba segura de una cosa: No quería casarse con Hud. Él era un niño malcriado que comía mocos.

Estaba pensando en una forma de evitar el matrimonio cuando algo la distrajo. En la delegación que había acompañado al príncipe se encontraba el ser más bello que ella había visto en su vida. No podía dejar de verlo, la tenía hipnotizada.

Se acercó a él discretamente y hundió la mano en su suave cabello. Solo entonces notó que lo traían en cadenas. Sus ojos se encontraron, y pudo leer en su mirada cuanto sufría. Él apoyó su cabeza en Jasmine, era obvia su necesidad de afecto. Ella podría darle mucho amor.

Este tigre sería de ella, costara lo que costará.

**Author's Note:**

> Rajah es un amor.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Teté


End file.
